


Winter Love | Lesbian Drama

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drama & Romance, F/F, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Humor, Modern Era, Silly, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Cute winter tale about two lovely ladies on Christmas. I hope you all don't mind a Christmas story in the middle of July (I've been in the mood for carol singing lately).





	1. Part One

The church was tiny and made up of old stone, inside it was quiet and held a brightly lit passage. What decorated the small span were the stain-glass windows and wooden benches that were creating rows across the room. There was a scent of incense, candles and the more solidly smell of musty prayer books, along with that were flowers with a smell already set. This building was beautiful to the eye, although Amara believed it was nothing but a cage for God.

The most important job of the church today was to lobby for plain speech that used only positive phrasing. The first thing on the agenda, at nine o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, was for Amara to open up the double doors and set up the church for today's services.

"In an hour, everyone will be here," Amara stated as she checked her surroundings. "It looks like the caretaker has been and gone."

Switching on the stereo, the room was soon filled with calm music. This music was serene and had the power to clear the mind. She then hopped into the kitchen to make a tray of refreshments.

_Smash!_

Upon hearing the sound of glass smashing in the chapel, Amara quickly went to see what had happened. Nobody was present other than herself, and there was no wind. The sound appeared to be a glass cup that fell down by the sacred altar.

"Strange," Amara muttered. She instantly swept up the mess and retreated into the kitchen.

If anything, the refreshments better not pick up such a habit like that glass cup!

"Little paws often come into this church, so we can't have any casualties."

The church still felt like it had a ghost wandering about. The building was rigid, set, unable to be changed or tweaked. The wooden floorboards creaked with each step on its surface, the benches too, and the altar shared in common the same story.

However, at the mere appearance of a white ghostly figure in the kitchen with her, it was not long until Amara simply passed out without a word. That incident happened a week ago on typical Sunday; today was Christmas Day and Amara was still talking about ghosts.

_'Angels from the realms of glory, your flight over all the earth; ye who sang divine creation's story, proclaim Messiah's noble birth: and worship, come and worship, worship Christ, the newborn king...'_

What was all that noise at three o'clock in the morning? Emma woke up with a grunt; she heard a single woman singing next door. When she faintly looked up at the window beside the bed, she saw nothing but pitch black. It was pitch frickin' black and this woman was singing her heart out. Emma knew it was early when there was no light struggling to get passed the horizon.

"What is this, the witching hour or something?" Emma questioned.

"Plot twist: she's dead and that's her ghost carol singing," Amara snickered.

"Shut up!" Emma snapped. She could already feel goosebumps just at the mere thought of Amara's comment. "Ghosts, really? They aren't real!" Emma was certain.

"What if they are, though? I believe in ghosts," Amara candidly admitted.

"Oh dear god," Emma grumbled. She struggled to fall back to sleep; she even cuddled up with the duvet and her stuffed toy pig in expressed fear of there possibly being ghosts in this three-story flat.

In just a little while, Amara cuddled up with Emma from behind, either out of love or to comfort her. She nuzzled her head into the back of Emma's shoulder, all whilst she listened to Emma grunt.

"Do you remember that one time you passed out over seeing a ghost?" Emma snorted.

"Don't remind me about that day," Amara shuddered. "I was seriously scared."

_'...Come and worship, come and worship, worship Christ, the newborn King...'_

"No, I'm not going to frickin' worship Christ and the newborn King," Emma grumbled. "I just want to sleep."

Amara never answered Emma this time; she just kept quiet.

With the dear angels singing their sacred song, with the mighty bells chiming along, this jolly Christmas gave them a gift of broken sleep. Not much from yesteryear's standards, but Emma just wanted some sleep.


	2. Part Two

It snowed overnight, despite the cold temperature. Brrrr! Oh well, at least the radiant angels were singing their sacred song in the glowing clouds, cool into ashy wan; long before moonlit night enshrouds.

As soon as her eyes opened to a bright, white outdoors, she knew this day was the gentle wash of new light. Amara kissed Emma's rosy cheek when she woke up, soon flashing a shrewd glance over to the clock on the wall.

"Eight o'clock already, where does the time fly?!" Amara questioned with a pleasant laugh. "Bright and early, huh? Would you like some egg on toast, babe?"

"Sure, why not?" Emma yawned, still tucked away under the duvet. She woke up so hungrily, or was that her usual feeling? The second her girlfriend mentioned egg on toast for delicious breakfast, it wasn't long until she bolted out of bed.

Amara was no natural cook; she never owned a culinary library of all the modern recipes ever, but she did make a satisfying egg on toast for sure.

"Oh dear god, that crazy woman last night," Emma prominently mentioned at the kitchen table. She was gently scratching her scalp, yawning prodigiously in the process. Her short hair was like a blonde birds nest right now, and a strap of her grey nightdress rested half-way down her shoulder. "I feel icky and greasy after that horrid broken sleep."

"God isn't going to help you with that problem," Amara answered with a shrug. She set down two plates of their breakfast at the cleared table, one for Emma and one for herself. "People do crazy things at Christmas - no matter what time it is."

"You're right, but still, my senses of order awakened last night."

"That woman probably has her reasons for singing loudly last night — early in the morning — whatever."

It was egg on toast for breakfast, and then it was time to have a bubble bath... together. Amara went into the bathroom, they resided in a little flat so the bathroom was just next door to the kitchen. As soon as Amara turned on the tap to watch the water run into the tub, she heard a loud Emma once again.

"That bath hot, babe? I ain't sitting in a cold bath - not at Christmas," Emma stated.

"Why would it be cold?!" Amara questioned.

"Just checking," Emma put.

She was washing up the two not-so-dirty plates at the sink. Seriously, all that was left behind were crumbs of toast on these plates. There wasn't much washing up to do, she simply ran these plates under the sink tap to make them extra clean.

Then, before Amara knew it, Emma hopped into the bath with a snack she found in one of the kitchen cupboards. When she slid down into the water, she felt happy with how hot it was. The water was boiling hotly - just how she liked it.

"More food?" Amara questioned. She was surprised the egg on toast for breakfast never filled her up.

Due to her mouth being full of this chocolate snack bar, Emma never answered. Amara simply rolled her eyes at the sight. Emma was glutton, meaning she loved food every second of each day.

"Well, shall I wash you while you eat?"Amara teased as she began to apply soap to Emma's shoulders.

"I'll wash myself," Emma scoffed. "I wish the tub would expand, so I could go swimming."

With the dear angels singing their sacred song, with the mighty bells chiming along, during this jolly Christmas these two maidens were laughing out loud over silly things.


	3. Part Three

The evening hit and this neighbourhood was low on activity. When Emma peeked out the window, she saw nothing but a sheet of deep snow and no soul was in sight. Everyone must be indoors enjoying their dinner and movies, Emma thought, or perhaps these people lost the energy after eating too much. Nobody was out walking their dogs either. But then, after a few seconds of watching the dullness, two magpies came into view and they were following each other around on the snow.

"Don't their little feet get cold?" Emma asked herself.

"Are you scaring the birds again, Emmy?" Amara laughed.

However, these two little magpies were a sign...

"Let's go to the park and just have fun," Emma suggested.

"Just have fun? There's a bed for that," Amara put.

"No, not for that!" Emma squinted. Why did Amara have such a filthy mind?!

"What for then?" Amara questioned with her hands on her hips this time.

"I'll show you what I mean when we get there."

"So, a surprise?"

All Emma could think after that response was a Stew Surprise, even if this moment wasn't about food. Hastily, Emma threw Amara her fluffy coat. Marigold Park was merely two seconds away from their residence, residing just across the street.

"Why waste this Christmas sitting indoors, Mo-Mo?" Emma questioned. "I should think God wants you to have fun," she smiled.

"I know," Amara nodded.

The neighbourhood was decorated like a birthday cake, frosting everywhere! And how fitting, to Emma the winter was like a gift. She sucked in the cold air and felt it enter like a tonic. Sure the street was slippery, but that was just part of winter. As she made her way down the street, she was warmer than she had ever been in the summertime, and she smiled delicately under the full moon. Amara hugged into Emma during the time they walked, and unfortunately, her teeth were already chattering.

When they turned up at the park across the road, Emma pointed over to the frozen pond in the distance. It was surrounded by white shrubs and trees, but this was the park in its frozen glory. In these twenty square acres of Marigold Park, more secrets dwelled here than Emma thought.

"One of my wishes in life has always been to skate on a pond with you," Emma laughed with a blush over her features. "It sounds utterly stupid but it's true," Emma cackled. She reached into her rucksack and pulled out two pairs of ice skates, a little gift she bought Amara this Christmas.

To avoid the blushing, this was why secrets must remain secrets... unless one could handle the blushes.

"That's so sweet," Amara beamed. She went in to kiss Emma, just a delicate kiss on the lips. "You're so sweet!"

Oh, Emma heard that compliment often...

Holding her hand, Emma stepped on the icy surface first and then Amara followed behind. They both had their ice skates on, despite Amara felt this skating activity was a bit tricky at first. She went in to hold onto Emma, keeping her grip on her jacket.

"Or we can cuddle as we skate," Emma laughed another time.

"That would be best for the both of us, Emmy," Amara giggled as she rested her face on Emma's chest.

Amara and Emma skated over this large ice pond. Nothing says an adventure like experiencing the town on a full moon. To others, they were probably a couple of lunatics but they never cared. They were feeling the spirit of this season!

Foxes watched them from the snowy bushes, probably wondering what the heck these lunatics were doing. In winter, the evenings usually began at four in the afternoon.

"It's your turn to cook when we get back home," Amara suggested to Emma.

Linked arm-in-arm, the two love birds walked back home under the radiant moonlight. When they both exited the park gate, a small curious red fox tried walking over the pond's icy surface as well.

They went back home and Emma cooked up a Chilli Con Carne for dinner. It wasn't a typical meal for this occasion, yet it was something they both enjoyed eating.

Amara perked up when she heard a scratching at the front door, and when she cautiously opened the door she found a small red fox looking up at her. With the dear angels singing their sacred song, with the mighty bells chiming along, this jolly Christmas gifted them a fox to join their family.


End file.
